Modern malicious software (“malware”) and rootkits pose a serious threat to information assurance (“IA”). This class of software attempts to exfiltrate sensitive data by sending it from a computer system across a network to unauthorized systems. Because of firewalls or other security facilitates in place on the computer system to prevent such exfiltration, malicious software often must perform the sending in a stealth manner. As an example, the malicious software may employ kernel code (that is, code executing on a processor operating in a privileged mode, such as kernel mode) that bypasses portions of the driver stack in place on the computer system for sending data, in order to avoid detection from modern host-based intrusion detection systems (HIDS), firewalls, rootkit detectors, or other types of security facilities.